


I think I love you, I think I'm mad.

by lolachrome



Category: Sufjan Stevens (Musician)
Genre: Fanvids, Musicians, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fannish love is a complicated thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I love you, I think I'm mad.

 

Fannish love is a complicated thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Obsessive24 and Rhiannonhero for feedback & support.


End file.
